


Part 2

by TChallaGotBac



Series: Athena Marie [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac
Summary: A bit more about Peter and Athena...
Relationships: Athena Marie & May Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Athena Marie, Peter Parker & Oc, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Athena Marie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i forgot i wrote this lol. Here. also before i said that atty was 4 and she was actually five. Also im going to say that they had adopted her 1 year after the fire (~july 2019), i don’t know if that’s a realistic time but who cares lol. So they adopted her ~july 2020 and that makes the 12 years after ~june 2032 (june bc thats when she’d graduate)

**Part 2**

"Hey, Atty," May said, crouching down. "My name is May." She brushed some dirt off her cheek and smiled kindly. "Here, I have something for you." 

May held out a floppy stuffed bunny. Atty took it and hugged it hard against her chest, her too-big clothes wrinkling as she moved.

"Thank you," she said softly, and looked up at her with big, soft brown eyes, rocking side to side.

May studied her beautiful dark brown skin, untamed curly hair, her eyes that looked wise beyond her years, and her only thought was _I can't leave this girl here._

“Would you like to come meet my nephew and my dog?” She said gently, her smile widening when Atty’s face lit up with excitement.

She took the young girl's hand and led her outside where Peter stood with Millie.

Millie looked up at her boy. He kept shifting his feet and taking deep breaths, nervousness and excitement wafting off him in great waves. Millie searched around for something that he would be afraid of, but all she could see was a squirrel in a nearby tree. She barked at it and the fluffy idiot scampered away.

May came around the corner with a little girl who smelled very different and possibly dangerous.

_ Danger _ . Is that why Peter was nervous? She tensed her shoulders and listened for Peter's brain click that warned them of danger. But even as the girl and May approached them, it never came. So she relaxed and sniffed at the girl's outstretched hand.

Peter squatted, unconsciously assuming his 'Spider-Man crouch.' "Hi, Atty, I'm Peter," he said kindly, praying she didn't recognize his voice. "This is my dog, Millie." Millie  _ boofed _ , making Atty giggle. Peter smiled, and continued, "you're going to come live with us for a bit." 

He studied the girl's face. She didn't show much emotion despite the fact that she was just told that she was going to live with complete strangers.

"Live with Millie?" Atty asked, petting her with an open palm, her curly haired head cocked to one side.

May and Peter looked at each other, amused. "Yes," he replied. "Live with Millie."

Atty squealed with pleasure at the thought and hugged Millie around the neck.

* * *

They pulled up to the tower fifteen minutes later, Atty loving on Millie nonstop. When they got out of the car, Peter took her hand and gently led her up the steps.

"We are living here for a little bit while we look for a new house, Atters," Peter said affectionately. Atty reached for Peter to pick her up ("Up, up") and he obliged. He tickled her and she giggled happily, Peter laughing along with her.

May looked at them and smiled to herself. She could see the bond already forming between the girl and boy, and knew that Peter would already willingly give his life for her.

He nearly had.

Millie trotted alongside her boy and new girl. She barked lovingly at them while they laughed. Atty's danger levels had gone down, and they digressed even as she laughed and played with Peter. There was a similarity in her brain and Peter's, the way they were different from others like Tony and May. Peter's weird clothes had something to do with his difference, was all Millie knew.

They reached the elevator and May swiped her card to go up. They didn't have to travel far to their new apartment.

“This is our home, Atty,” Peter said. “You’ll live with us here for a little bit. And then, we’ll move to somewhere new.”

“Little bit?” Atty asked adorably. Peter melted at her tiny four year old voice.

“Yep,” Peter confirmed, “Just a little bit.”

12 years later

Peter leapt off the building with ease, catching himself with a web and swinging low before web zipping higher and floating in the air for a second. He spotted a familiar figure sitting on a rooftop and landed softly next to her.

“Hey,” he said. “Aren’t you supposed to be graduating soon or something?”

She smiled and nodded. “Just enjoying the view. Thinking about life.”

“Are you nervous?” Peter asked gently. “To graduate?”

“To graduate? No.” Atty sighed. “For what comes after? Terrified.”

“But excited at the same time.”

“I honestly don’t know if I’m shaking from excitement or anxiety.” She took a deep, shaky breath, her curly hair bouncing. It was pulled back with two braids at the top ending in a poof ball and the rest down, brushing her shoulders.

“May told me that they’re one in the same, it’s just how you interpret them.”

Atty sighed. “Yeah…”

“Are you doubting your career choice? I know it’s hard, being the only one from Midtown not going to college…”

“Not for a second,” Atty said immediately. Risking her life for others is her calling.

“Good. Because I know for a fact that you will be the best firefighter New York City has ever seen.” He held out his hand. “Now let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

Atty smiled and stood up. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They leaped off the building together.

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler alert: they never moved out of the tower)  
> okay so i decided to end this series but that was before i started to write an older Athena... should i continue? i enjoyed writing her better.   
> also, what do you guys think should her powers be? one is that she's impervious to extreme temps; fire, snow, etc, and she can acclimate to any sort of air quality so smoke, less oxygen, air toxins, etc don't affect her. (and ofc enhanced strength lol.) that is also part of the reason she's becoming a firefighter which i love. but i need another power that can define her character as well as a superhero name.  
> so comment if you want me to continue with older Atty or if you have power or name suggestions. i'm open to anything!


End file.
